When You Remember Me
by Vie-Boheme
Summary: Oneshot. He wouldn't lose her. He wouldn't let her go, but he knew as hard as he tried her mind could not be changed. He just wished he didn't have to say goodbye. Missing moment in TAA. KI


**Summary: **One-shot. He wouldn't lose her. He wouldn't let her go, but he knew as hard as he tried her mind could not be changed. He just wished he didn't have to say goodbye. Missing moment in TAA. K/I

**Disclaimer:** If I was Lemony Snicket (Daniel Handler) do you really think I'd be wasting my time writing fanfiction about my own books?

**A/N:** Here's the one-shot I promised. I didn't have school today so I thought I'd post it so I could get rid of the annoying boredom I've been feeling lately. Enjoy!

**Update on 26/3/10: **I've revised the story and made some improvements (style, grammar, vocabulary). I wrote this when I was around thirteen, so there were definitely things that were mediocre.

**When You Remember Me**

Everything was silent today at Prufrock Preparatory School.

Evening had come, and the students had calmly retired to their dorm rooms, some of them weeping into their pillows as they dreaded having to attend Vice Principal Nero's horrible violin concert. The Teachers – who were offer to who-knows-where – were also dismayed at the idea of the pointless recital.

Out of all the school's students, only five were fortunate enough to skip the recital: Isadora and Duncan Quagmire and their friends Klaus, Violet and Sunny Baudelaire. This was the night the Quagmires were planning to disguise themselves as the Baudelaires in hopes of fooling the ruthless Count Olaf. This was the night the Quagmires were going to risk their lives to help their friends. And, as I'm sure you remember, this was the night the Quagmires were captured by Count Olaf, the awful event which would prompt the rest of the adventures of the five friends.

This night found Klaus Baudelaire sitting on a straw bed in the Orphan Shack, pondering the risky actions that this night would bring. Klaus was extremely worried about his two friends. Although their plan seemed more than satisfactory, he had a gut feeling that they were going to get caught. Unfortunately, his gut feelings were usually right. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen to the two Quagmires if that happened; Count Olaf was known for his cruelty and lack of mercy. As he thoughts of these dangers, his mind then drifted to one very specific Quagmire.

Isadora.

Klaus was not sure exactly when his feelings for the female Quagmire had begun to develop, but he had noticed that she had been having an effect on him within the last couple of weeks.

Whenever she walked into a room he would start to get nervous and he'd stutter whenever she tried to talk to him. Klaus had tried to convince himself that it was just a crush but it seemed to be growing into more lately. He had been wanting to let her know of his feelings as the risky events of this night loomed closer, but it still seemed to him that it was too soon for him to open up to her.

One thing was for sure: he would have to tell her before she left disguised as Violet. If he didn't, he might never get the chance again.

Suddenly, the object of his thoughts walked into the shack. Looking at her, Klaus could only find one word to describe her: beautiful. That was always a word that could describe her. She was dressed in one of Violet's black dresses and was in the process of tying her dark hair into a ribbon.

"So, what do you think?" she asked and twirled for him, wanting his opinion. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Klaus breathed as if in a trance. He quickly realized what he said as Isadora shot him a perplexed look. "Uh, I mean, you look...exactly like Violet! Yeah, that's what I said," he added nervously hoping that Isadora would believe him. She didn't.

"Klaus, what's wrong?" she said approaching him. This only made Klaus even more nervous. She was about a foot away from him now. " You've been acting so strange around me lately. Did I say or do something wrong?"

"No!" he said quickly. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that his strange behavior was somehow her fault. "It's not you, it's me."

"What? What do you mean?"

Klaus looked down as he continued. "Lately, I've been feeling…strange around you. I've just been seeing you differently - I've been trying to tell myself that it was just a crush but I think it's turning into something more. I wanted to tell you before tonight, but I was too nervous."

Isadora was quiet for a few moments before replying to his confession. "You like me?"

Klaus cursed himself; his plan to tell Isadora about his feelings wasn't going very well. He really should have kept his mouth shut. While he still had the courage (how small it might have been) he decided to continue. It was better to get everything out in the open at once. "Yes, I do. I really do like you. I really shouldn't have said anything. I mean with everything going on tonight chances are we'll never see each other ever again. I'm stupid. I really shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

Isadora remained quiet throughout the rest of Klaus' explanation. A smile then made its way onto her face. "It's okay," she said shyly," because I like you too."

"You what?" Klaus said surprised. He had expected her to freak out or maybe even tell him that there was no chance of them getting together. He had never expected this. He had never thought that the beautiful Isadora Quagmire could like him. It just seemed impossible.

"I like you too," she repeated. There was a moment of silence before she continued. "Also, before when you said that we might never see each other again, it's not true. I promise you that Duncan and I will come back tonight. Please believe me, I Klaus."

"But you don't know that!" Klaus yelled, not letting her continue. "Isadora, if you liked me like you said you do, then you won't go. I know Count Olaf. He may be ruthless, egotistical and evil, but I also know that he's smart enough to figure this plan out. Believe me when I say that he won't spare you or your brother if you get caught. Half the fun for him is watching his victims suffer. He did it to Uncle Monty and Aunt Josephine and he'll do it to you too. Please don't go."

Isadora didn't even seem to be phased by Klaus' worries. "Klaus, I'm going to go. I don't care what you say or do, my brother and I are still going to go through with this plan. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that something bad happened to you or your sisters and I could have done something to help. I have to do this. I want to help. I'm doing this to help."

"I know," Klaus said his eyes starting to water. There was nothing he could do to stop her and he was scared that he was going to lose her. "I know you want to help but you don't have to do this. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me since my parents died. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself. I don't think-"

"So don't think," Isadora said. "If anything horrible does happen to me tonight, I just want you to remember me. I just want you to remember me in the best way possible."

She shortened the distance between them as she extended her hand and placed it delicately on his face. Klaus felt himself melt into Isadora's soft, warm touch. "If anything happens tonight I want you to remember me as the one who brightens up your day; your light in the dark. I want to be the one who could make a cold day incredibly warm. I want to be the one who makes you look at a rainy day and see a beautiful sunset. I want you to remember me as your shining star because for now and forever you'll be mine."

Klaus let a tearless sob escape his lips. He couldn't believe that she was really going to go. Isadora's eyes started to water up too as she lowered her hand. She took a step closer; they were just inches away now. Before she could do anything else, Klaus leaned in, the distance between them vanishing. His lips came crashing down on hers and both teenagers felt themselves melt into the other's presence. For a moment, all of their worries and problems seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Isadora! Klaus! It's time to go!" Duncan's voice rang in their ears. Isadora leaned out of the kiss and giving Klaus one last glance, started to leave.

"No! Don't go!" Klaus grabbed her by the arm, not ready to let her leave. He couldn't let her leave. They had just found each other. Isadora just gave a sorrowful look as a lonely tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. I have to go. I know I'll feel a lot better about this if I have your permission. Please let me go."

Klaus nodded and loosened his grip, freeing Isadora from his grasp. He followed her outside so they could meet the others all the while keeping his head down so that his red eyes wouldn't give his sadness away. Outside, the Quagmires said their final goodbyes before walking off into the distance, dragging the bag of flour with them. Klaus suddenly felt a empty feeling rise up inside him. He couldn't believe that he just let one of the most important people in his life walk away. He just hopped that his gut feeling was wrong this time.

Following his sisters back inside the shack, he picked up Isadora's notebook and started to study for tomorrow's test. The Baudelaires worked endlessly for the rest of the night, but Klaus' mind kept shifting back to Isadora. Even when they had gone to Dark Avenue, to Village of Fowl Devotees and all the way to the Queequeg, he would always stop and think of her.

And so when Fiona had kissed him right before betraying them, he hadn't been as mad as he could have been. She had not stolen his first kiss. His first kiss belonged to the one he loved and hopefully so would the rest. He'd make sure of that.

**A/N:** Tell me what you think about my second one-shot. Read and Review!


End file.
